


Finally.

by TaymeeLove



Series: Otayuri Olympics [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek, First Time, M/M, Olympics, first heat, omega yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: Yuri was a late bloomer, he hoped that he wouldn't actually be an Omega. The universe however had a different idea.





	Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Omegaverse/In Heat OR  ~~free day; participant’s choice~~
> 
> This one is the last and I wanted it to be all smut ... so turn back now if that isn't what you want. As always, I didn't mark this as 'underage' even though Yuri is under 18... and the reasoning behind that is because since I didn't tagged aged up Yuri I figure you guys are reading this cause you know that Yuri is going to be the age he is in the show. Also, every place has a different age in which you are considered an adult AKA not underage - fun story in my state that's 19 - so it seems kind of trivial to me to chose everything underage cause they're under 19 in my stories .... if that makes sense.
> 
> aaannnyyywwwaaayyysss rant over and you may now precede to your smut you came to this link for.

Yuri should be used to it by now, being an Omega, the heats that come with it, turning into a drooling – in more ways than one – mess for a week each year. He wasn't though, not even after five years of it. He'd known it was coming since he was four and told he was omega, but something in his mind prayed that it wasn't true, that he was a beta. 

He was scared after Welcome To The Madness when he was sure he would get his first heat. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you want to look at it, that never came. Yuri was closing in on it and he kept wishing as every month went on that he didn't that he wouldn't. Most Omega's had their first heats by the time they were fourteen, and Yuri was pushing seventeen and still hadn't had it. Though, his doctors said if he didn't by his eighteenth birthday they would make him take a medicine to force his first one. 

After the ceremony Yuri's nose smelled everything. He could scent the shoe leather of his skates and the cool smell of the ice. Everything came in waves, and it was the free moments of the smells that Yuri would be able to think, though nothing came to his mind as to why he could suddenly smell everything. His throat felt too dry, every sip of the champagne they provided just made him thirstier. He switched to water about half way through the party when the smell of the champagne felt too strong. His nose itched with all the scents of the skaters around him, and he left early with Otabek following to the room they shared during the competition. 

"That should have been mine," Otabek growled to Yuri when they were getting ready for bed that night and Yuri still had his gold metal around his neck. He came around Yuri's bed to touch the item around Yuri's neck to emphasize what he was saying. 

"Too bad you fell though." Yuri smiled back. He knew that Otabek didn't like that he fell, and that that's what lost him the gold making him walk away with bronze instead. Yuri just couldn't help the feeling that he had to bring it up, something in his squirming stomach screaming at him to push the Alpha's buttons. 

"Well, someone in the audience distracted me. You know, I can smell you clearly Yuri. I can smell when you're turned on. I can smell when you're upset. Everything you feel is like a bullet train straight to my nose. Like right now, you're definitely turned on." 

"N- No I'm not." Yuri tried to reply, even though he himself could feel the slick beginning to build up in his hole. It wasn't his fault that he liked when Otabek used his wolf to push Yuri's around. Slick was something that Yuri could produce, it just wasn't as much as he could if he would have got a heat yet. His slick glands hadn't matured enough for his slick to drip from him, and that was something that he wasn't at all looking forward too. 

"On the bed. Now." Otabek said, his wolf dripping through every syllable he spoke. Yuri's whined in response as he immediately scrambled to sit on the edge of the bed. "Lay back." 

Otabek didn't wait until Yuri was even laying down completely before he started stripping the Omega of his clothing. Before he knew it, Yuri was naked in front of him. Otabek began kissing down Yuri's stomach and Yuri began to feel something inside of him squirm to life. As Otabek began to lick along his hip bones, Yuri could feel the slick becoming more. His body began to heat up with every press of Otabek's tongue and lips to his skin. The only parts of his skin feeling colder where wherever Otabek's breath hit. Yuri's breathing become strained as he felt like a waterfall began to leave his hole. 

"Beka," Yuri whined getting Otabek's attention, "What's going on?" 

"I'm not sure," Otabek said, dragging his tongue along the trail of Yuri's light hair from his belly button down to the patch of hair around the base of his penis. The taste there even stronger than what he'd been licked off of the sweat on Yuri's stomach. "I think you're finally getting your first heat." 

"I don't want to!" Yuri whined as he bucked up his hips for Otabek's tongue to do something more than teasing him. 

"Patience, Kitty." Otabek growled into Yuri's thigh as he knelt by the bed to get better restraint on himself. "It'll get better, I promise." 

Otabek ran his tongue to Yuri's backside where the slick was now flowing freely from Yuri's hole. He took a moment to breathe it all in before diving in and lapping up as much as he could. The taste lit his own cells on fire and he could begin to feel an early rut coming. Yuri tasted like the buttery crust of a pie and he smelled like a field of roses. It was all too much for him to handle at one time. 

Otabek could feel the heat radiating off of Yuri's body. He could taste it in the sweat that dripped from Yuri's body onto his nose and down to mix with Yuri's slick. The flavors on his tongue were equally lighting him on fire that he had to pause his ministrations with his tongue to take off his shirt as it began to cling to his body from his sweat. He heard Yuri whine out a pathetic mewl that at any other time Yuri would be angry at himself for making. He wasted little time after his shirt was off to push his fingers into Yuri. The heat causing Yuri's hole to hungrily eat up two of his fingers, sucking them in with a squishy sound as more slick rushed from Yuri and a moan escaped his friends mouth. 

Yuri couldn’t catch his breathe. He gasped for air with every new feeling his body gave him with the help of Otabek's skilled moves. For the first time in his life Yuri had ever made noises like that. He'd always assumed that even though he was a loud brash person, when he finally got into the bedroom with someone, he would be quiet. The moans and mewls of Omega's from the porn's he'd secretly watched always grossed him out that those noises could come out of a person. 

"You really do sound like a kitty when you're like this," Otabek commented causing Yuri to fall back into his body with a jolt that he'd just figured out that he'd been purring. 

"Sh- shut up and just fuck me already. Gods." Yuri tried to sound like his normal self, but the pain in his body from his first heat was leaking through making his words coming out as pathetically weak. _'I'm not a pathetic little Omega!'_ Yuri complained in his brain. He wished he could get better control over his vocal chords and body, he hoped that would come after a few heats. But, if society told him anything, it wouldn't. Heat at the refusal soared through his veins igniting them once more in the pressure to feel more like himself. 

Otabek grabbed him by his hips and threw him to lay down on the bed completely. His pants and boxers taken off while he was fingering Yuri close to oblivion. 

Yuri only had seconds to admire his friends body before Otabek pushed himself into Yuri. He threw his head back and closed his eyes with a loud moan and he realized the rumors about Alpha's being particularly gifted in the girth area wasn't just a fake story people told. His eyes stayed screwed shut to focus on the feeling of every inch slide in and out of him. 

The heat that once burned through his body calmed with every rock of their bodies together. Thirst that once made him feel like he could drink the whole ocean and still not conquer the feeling of his throat being on fire was calmed when he finally smelled Otabek. The alpha smelled like gasoline and leather, something he'd always subtlety smelled on his friend, but not as strong as it was now. His tongue pushed past his lips and he licked the sweat off the other, he tasted of passion fruit. Yuri let out another moan as the flavor burst to life in his mouth, he couldn't help but to suck a tiny hickey on Otabek's neck just to taste more. 

"Ah. Fuck." Otabek cursed, the feeling of Yuri sucking on his neck and Yuri's fingernails leaving their marks down his back pushed him to his breaking point. 

Now, it was no longer about getting his friend through his first heat, it was a primal urge to get to the finish line that was rapidly approaching. He'd wanted to touch Yuri like this since the first time they'd seen each other again after all those years. He thought for sure he could after Welcome to the Madness, the sexual tension between them was maddening. After their exhibition skate though, Yuri had locked himself way from the world. The reality that he may have had his first heat was all that got Otabek through the two days after that Yuri ignored him. When he found out that wasn't true he was saddened that his friend had just left him to deal with the backlash that came from that performance by himself. But, now, at this moment with Yuri actually getting his first heat and letting him help him through it, those two days of silence were well worth it. 

"Beka," Yuri moaned out over and over when Otabek moved to find that spot inside of him that he didn't even know existed. It was like he saw heaven and all the stars each pass of Otabek inside of him rubbing on it. "More." The only other words besides Otabek's name that Yuri remembered. He didn't know what more he was asking for, but he hoped his friend did. 

"You can touch yourself to make you come, or you can do it just from me." Otabek informed him in a breathy way. He secretly hoped he was enough for Yuri to come, but he knew how hard that was for anyone and didn't think it could be accomplished the first time Yuri had sex. 

"I- I wanna tr- try just from you." Yuri said, finally opening his eyes and pulling his mouth away from the Alpha's neck to look into Otabek's red eyes. "Fuck," he said under his breath as he stared into the eyes that threatened to take over his every cell. He couldn't look away and everything became too much for him to handle. One of his hands pulled away from Otabek's back to wrap around himself, it didn't take much more than a stroke to the head of his over sensitive penis before he spilled onto his stomach. 

"Shit," Otabek cursed again. "That was so hot." He stared into Yuri's eyes for moments longer before he flipped his friend onto his hands and knees when he felt his knot beginning to form. 

It was his turn to markup Yuri's back now. As he rocked into the Omega below him feeling the flutter of his hole post orgasm, Otabek's nails ran down Yuri's back little white marks left in their wake, nothing too deep to cut like Yuri had to him, but just enough to give Yuri the feeling of being scratched. 

His knot pushed into Yuri's hole finally and he moved his hips in tiny movements the knot rubbing directly onto Yuri's prostate milking a second orgasm from him. This time, his orgasm pushed more slick from him causing the sheets to be soiled from it running down Otabek's thighs to them. That feeling finally pushed Otabek as he pushed in until his hips rested against Yuri's ass and he flooded the little Omega's over sensitive hole. 

They collapsed on the bed afterwards, Otabek moving them to their sides to be more comfortable. 

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now." Otabek commented in the hazy after glow. 

"Same." Yuri croaked out his voice all but gone from the noises he'd been making. "I didn't think you'd want to. Of course my body decided to make that choice for me though." 

"I always wanted to." Otabek said before he corrected himself. "I always want to."

**Author's Note:**

> Side note ;; I had no idea what to make Yuri and Otabek smell/taste like. Lol. I've only read one ABO story of theirs and I don't remember what the author had them smell/taste like to work off of... I guess I've got to do some more reading then. I'm off to do that now. I hope you guys liked my stories I hope next challenge I'll get them done on time.
> 
> Also ;; I don't feel this is the best smut I could write for these two ... someday I'll be able to write amazing smut for them. It's just a matter of time before I can put out a story of perfect smut of these two love birds.
> 
> As always ;; I suck at finishing stories on time.... as well as summaries and titles. I hope you guys still liked this short little story though.
> 
> Also thank you to [Eclair/Tuples](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tuples/pseuds/tuples) for helping me with my writing and Angel for being my cheerleader to push me to write these stories.


End file.
